


So wie immer, aber wiederum auch nicht.

by EnnaKlee



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Drunken Flirting, Eyes, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Identity Reveal, Normal Life, Revenge, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Wine, thought
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnaKlee/pseuds/EnnaKlee
Summary: Eine Geschichte zu den Entwicklungen zwischen Chloe und Lucifer und auch deren Gedanken. Wird Chloe Lucifer auch lieben wenn sie weiß wer er ist? wie werden die beiden mit einander umgehen?Ich weiß das meine Zusammenfassungen schlecht sind. ich versuche es aber.Dies sind meine One-Shots aus der Serie Lucifer und was Chloe über ihn denkt( https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412671 ) in einer Story gepackt. ich denke so ist es besser :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Ihr,  
hier habe ich mal alle Teile meiner Serie zsm gelegt. bestehend aus:  
So wie immer  
Klick-Klack der Hölle  
Abend. Wein und Lucifer  
Lucifer vor verschlossener Tür   
Unerwartet aber nicht Unwillkommen  
Chloes innere Entscheidung  
Lucifer's erstes Mal  
Vorspiel  
Höhepunkt  
Chloes Erkenntnis  
Besuch bei Dr.Linda  
In den Köpfen der Betroffenen  
In den Köpfen der Betroffenen Teil2?
> 
> Hoffe es gefällt euch :)

Sie war unsagbar sauer. Er hatte es schon wieder getan. Scheinbar war ihm der Ernst der Lage einfach nicht klar.

Ihr Panter hat malwieder das Protokoll missachtet und einen Verdächtigen nach seiner Begierde gefragt, nicht nur das, er musste natürlich unangemessene Sprüche von sich geben und von dem anrüchigen Berührungen mal ganz abgesehen. Der Detektiv konnte und wollte dann und wann den exzentrischen Clubbesitzer nicht bei den Verhören dabei haben.

Ob Männlein oder Weiblein schien ihm egal. Er sah und machte keinen Unterschied und genau das störte Sie auch.

Sie waren sich gerade erst näher gekommen. „Aber Detektiv..“, Lucifers vorwurfsvolle Stimme ließ vermuten das er den Verstoß an das Protokoll nicht sah, was sie noch wütender machte.

Chloe wand sich im zu und zog ihn bestimmend von dem Verhörtisch weg „Ich kann nicht glauben das du dich wieder so aufführst, hatten wir das nicht besprochen?“ er sah sie verdutzt an, plötzlich glimmte etwas in seinen Augen auf. „Du bist eifersüchtig!“ Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln. Er war absolut von sich überzeugt. Sie schüttelte verzweifelt ihren Kopf und wann sich wieder dem Verhör zu.

Er stolzierte ihr selbstgefällig hinter her und setzte sich still neben sie, während das Verhör seinen Lauf nah.


	2. Klick-Klack der Hölle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe ist nervlich nicht auf Lucifers Level.

Der Fall zehrte an ihren Nerven und dieses Mal hatte es nichts mit des Teufels ständigem gemeckerte über Langeweile zu tun. Er saß ihr gegenüber an ihrem Schreibtisch. Während sie sich über Beweis gebeugt über den Tathergang Gedanken machte, hörte der Detektiv immer wieder das Klick-Klack eines Kugelschreibers.

Der nervige Stift befand sich in der Hand des sich selbst ernannten Teufels und wurde maßlos stimuliert. Er drückte seinen Daumen immer wieder auf den Kopf des Objektes. Klick.. Klack.. Klick.. Klack.. Klick.. Klack. Klick. „Hörst du damit auf?“ als Mutter einer 10 Jährigen war sie mit nervigem oder trotzigem Verhalten vertraut. Doch ihr Panter sprengt den Rahmen bei weitem.

„Als ich kann gerne etwas anderes machen.“ Sagte er mit wackelnden Augenbrauen und einem Lächeln das nur einem Playboy gehören konnte. Sie wusste wohin ihn seine Gedanken wieder brachten und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Ihre ernste Mimik ließ sein Lachen verstummen und sie wand sich wieder wichtigeren Dingen zu.

„Der Mörder von dem armen Jungen findet sich nicht von selbst, Lucifer! Ich dachte das du mir hierbei hilfst.“ Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an und hoffe ihn so zur Vernunft zu bringen. Nach kurzer Zeit blickte er weg und sein Gesicht wurde ernst. „Du weist das ich dir immer gerne zur Seite stehe“ Chloe wollte gerade auf Atmen und hatte sich bereits wieder im Stuhl entspannt, als „Aber ich komme dir auch gerne in der horizontalen entgegen.“ Und wieder das nervige wackeln der Augenbrauen.

Der Detektiv ließ genervt ein Seufzten raus und ignorierte den Teufel um sich um ihre Arbeit zu kümmern.


	3. Abend. Wein und Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe genießt ihren Feierabend

Der rote Lebenssaft floss in das voluminöse Weinglas, topfen für tropfen sah sie der Flüssigkeit dabei zu. Sie hatte es sich auch redlich verdient, nach diesem Arbeitstag.

Er hatte ihr wieder alle Nerven geraubt, der hoch gewachsene Teufel konnte einem wirklich auf den Keks gehen. Doch sie konnte nicht ohne ihn.  
Auch jetzt wo sie alleine zu Hause auf der Couch saß, der Sprössling bereits im Bett und die Mitbewohnerin auf Kopfgeldjagt, schweiften ihre Gedanken zu ihm ab.  
Lucifer war einfach zu schön und gleichzeitig strapaziös ohne Ende. Doch etwas an ihm ließ sie immer wieder einknicken. Auch wenn er noch so störend war, fand er einen Weg, wie sie ihn wieder vergab. Mit diesen Augen, ja die Augen wurden ihr oft zum Verhängnis. Oft hatte sie nicht den Willen oder die Kraft standhaft zu bleiben. Ähnlich wie bei ihrem kleinem Äffchen und dem Hunde Blick.

Doch auch der Teufel musste ein Nein von ihr akzeptieren. Chloe Decker ließ sich nicht herum schupsen. Nein!

Ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür riss sie aus den Gedanken, sie war gerade erst 5 Minuten zuhause und es war bereits spät in der Nacht. Der Detektiv fragte sich wer um diese Uhrzeit noch hier anklopfte. Sie griff auf dem Weg zur Tür nach Ihrer Waffe von dem Beistelltisch und hielt diese versteckt hinter ihrem Oberschenkel. In leichter schräger Stellung öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür.

Zu ihrem Entsetzen war er es, der sie zu später Stunde noch belästigte. „Was willst du hier?“ „Ich wollte mit dir reden.“ „Kann das nicht bis morgen warten? Es ist mitten in der Nacht und ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht die Ruhe das heute noch auszudiskutieren.“ Er sah sie bestürzt an und wollte gerade zum nächsten Satz ansetzen, doch er schwieg. Sie wartete einen kurzen Augenblick und als sie dachte das wäre alles und sie könne zurück zu ihrem Wein, sprach er doch. „Detektiv..“ der flehende Ton erinnerte sie an ein verletztes, winselndes Tier und sie war kurz davor nach zu geben.

„Nein.“ Flüsterte sie „De.. Detektiv ich meine das wirklich ernst. Das.. Du .. Du bist mir wichtig.“ Seine Stimme war voller Emotionen, Angst, Schmerz und auch Hoffnung. Seine Augen warfen ihr einen Blick zu der ihre Beine weich werden und ihr Herz schmerzend schnell gegen ihren Brustkorb hämmern ließ.

„Lucifer… ich. Bitte geh nach Hause, wir reden morgen. Okay?“ Doch in dem Moment wo sie zu ende sprach wusste sie das es nicht Okay war.


	4. Lucifer vor verschlossener Tür

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe kann ziemlich widersprüchlich sein.

Die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen bekommen, kam bei ihm nicht sehr oft vor. Ich meine er ist der Teufel, Beelzebub, Satan,… Ihr wisst schon.  
Jedoch hatte dieser eine Mensch die Angewohnheit ihm immer wieder zu trotzen. Nicht nur das sie seinem Charm nicht unterlag, nein er konnte sie auch nicht nach ihrer Begierde fragen.  
Er hatte sich entschuldigen wollen. Naja nicht unbedingt mit den vier bekannten Worten, aber wie sagt man so schön? Der Wille zählt. Scheinbar zählt für Chloe nicht der Wille, sondern der Grund.  
Nach dem er sie angefleht hatte, naja nicht wirklich gefleht, aber aus seiner Sicht schon. Also er hatte sie gebeten sich entschuldigen zu dürfen und sie hatte ihm klar gemacht das sie keine Entschuldigungen mehr hören wolle.  
Das harte Holz direkt vor seinem Gesicht sollte da Beweis genug sein. Aber nein er wollte nicht aufgeben. Nein! Er war schließlich ein Engel, ein gefallener, aber ein Engel.  
Also klopfte Lucifer mutig und mit starken Vorsätzen an die Tür vor seiner Nase. Einmal…. Zweimal… dreimal… keine Reaktion. Er grummelte was sich fast wie ein knurren anhöre und schnaubte wütend die Luft aus.  
Also gut sie wollte es nicht anders. Er wann sich von ihrem Haus ab und stieg zu seiner Corvette hinab. Graziöse schritte, federnd, leicht, manch einer würde behaupten er lief elegant wie ein Tänzer. Seine Hand bereits auf der Türklinke zum Fahrersitz, hörte er sie.  
„Bleib.“ Es war leise und unbeständig. Aber er hatte es gehört. Als er sich umdrehte stand sie dort, mit zwei Weingläsern in der Hand und einer bitte auf den Lippen. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich ein Angebot, eine Chance oder vielleicht auch ein Wunsch wieder. Er wäre ein Idiot nicht auf sie zuhören.  
Stolpernd lief er die stufe wieder hoch und mit großen Augen sagte er: „aber natürlich! Darling.“


	5. Unerwartet aber nicht Unwillkommen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Er würde morgen mit Dr. Linda darüber sprechen müssen.

Der Wein war OK, nicht was er gewohnt war, aber OK. Ihre Anwesenheit machte den roten Nektar schmackhafter. Sie hatten noch nichts gesagt, nach dem sie ihn rein ließ hatten beide nichts gesagt. Sich nur stillschweigend auf die Couch gesetzt und Wein getrunken.

Nach dem nun die erste Flasche leer war, stand sie auf um Nachschub zu organisieren. Sie geriet ins Wanken und er bemerkte wie ihre Beine unter ihr nach zu geben drohten.

Normalerweise hatte er Reflexe wie kein anderer, naja wie kein Mensch jedenfalls. Und hätte kein Problem gehabt sie zu stabilisieren, bevor das Unglück passierte.  
Ihr Fall wirkte wie in Zeitlupe auf ihn, er streckte seine Arme aus so schnell er konnte. Jedoch bewegten sich seine Gliedmaßen auch nur in Zeitlupe, oder sogar langsamer. Immer näher fiel Chloe in seine Richtung. Ihr Haar glänze golden im Kerzenlicht und das Weinglas blitzte in Fall auf. Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass sie beide wohl schon gut betrunken waren. Er selbst war bei der Ankunft hier ja schon nicht mehr ganz nüchtern.

Das nächste was er fühlte war ein harter Aufprall, von ihrer Rückseite, gegen ihn selbst. Der Körperkontakt ließ ihn schwimmen. Seine Hände in der Luft und unschlüssig warum sie nicht sofort wieder aufstand fragt er: „Detektiv?“ Seine Stimme klang für ihn fremd, brüchig und unsicher. Aber mit seinem Detektiv kam es immer häufiger zu solchen Gefühlen. Er würde morgen mit Dr. Linda darüber sprechen müssen..

Sein Gedankengang wurde von einer elektrisierenden Stimulation beendet, alles war er hätte sagen oder denken können wurde in ein Abyss der leere gezogen. Chloe schien von seiner kognitiven leere nichts mitzubekommen.

Sie bewegte sich nur leicht auf seinem Schoss und dachte dabei an nicht böses. Als sie gerade zum Aufstehen ansetzten wollte, griff er nach ihrer Hüfte um sie still zu halten. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rapide, was sie nur durch die erhöhte Körpernähe bemerken konnte. Sein Atem strich an ihrem Ohr vorbei. Er hatte sich wohl reflexartig vorgelehnt und sie konnte jeden Zentimeter seines harten Körpers gegen ihren eigenen spüren.

„Chl..Chloe“ Drückte er heraus. Fast wie ein Gebet oder eine Bitte sprach er ihren Namen aus.


	6. Chloes innere Entscheidung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gefühle allerlei

„Chl..Chloe“ Drückte er heraus. Fast wie ein Gebet oder eine Bitte sprach er ihren Namen aus.

Plötzlich wurde ihr die Situation extrem nüchtern bewusst. Sie konnte seine Körperwärme und angespannten Muskeln deutlich vernehmen. Ihre innere Stimme schrie sie an aufzustehen und weg zu rennen, sich zu verstecken, einfach weg von ihm zu kommen. Da ihr ihre Vernunft sagte es sei eine schlechte Idee, mit jemanden der sich als den Teufel bezeichnet etwas einzugehen. Er war schließlich wahnhaft, sich selbst und sein Trauma schützend, glaubte er wirklich der leibhaftige zu sein.  
Sie hatte ihn gern keine Frage, auch vertraute sie ihm. Doch eine Romantische Beziehung… Das war etwas vollkommen anders, auf einem ganz anderen Niveau.  
Er schien ihren inneren Tumult bemerkt zu haben, da er seine Hände von ihren Hüften nahm und sich weit von ihrem Körper weg lehnte. „Uhm.. Detektiv?“, murmelte der Teufel unsicher. Als sie sich auch dann nicht von ihm runter bewegte, wusste er wirklich nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Sie hingegen hatte nach einer hitzigen Diskussion in ihrem Kopf, mit sich selbst, erkannt dass, sie auch wenn es nicht gut enden würde, das Risiko eingehen wollte. Sie wollte Ihn. Sie wollte Lucifer berühren und erkunden, ihn schmecken und hören. Alles an ihm fühlen.

Da sie sich sicher war er wollte sie auch, was ihr der Druck gegen ihr Gesäß verriet, lehnte sie sich langsam zurück gegen ihn. Er war auf der Couch komplett an die lehne gedrückt und nun zwischen ihr und eben dieser gefangen. Sie ergriff seine Hand und führte dieser nach vorne, so dass sie seine langen Finger begutachten konnte. Perfekt um ein Instrument zu liebkosen, weiche Fingerkuppen glitten über ihrer rauen Schwielen. Ein Kribbeln machte sich an den berührten Stellen und in ihrem Bauch bemerkbar.

Lucifer hätte nie geahnt das eine so sanfte und nicht-sexuelle Berührung so stimulierend sein könnte. Ihre Hände wanderten weiter, zu seinen Ellenbogen und wieder runter zu seinen Fingerspitzen. Nun ließ sie die Finger ineinander verschlingen, sich um armen und verknoten.

„Lucifer“ hauchte sie und stand von ihm auf, als sie sich umdrehte und sein blick erhaschte, zog sich etwas in ihr zusammen. Er sah verletzbar, unsicher, gerade zu ängstlich aus. Sie entschied, dieser Ausdruck stand ihm nicht und setze sich prompt frontal auf seinen Schoss.

Der intensive blick und die Friktion im Unterleib ließen Lucifer atemlos. Chloe schien sich sicher, also würde er sich auch mehr trauen.


	7. Lucifer's erstes Mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer ergreift die Initiative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist mein erster versuch an Smut . Ich hoffe ich konnte meine Vorstellung gut umsetzten und enttäusche hier niemanden.  
viel Spaß :)

Chloe schien sich sicher, also würde er sich auch mehr trauen.

Seine Hände legte er unsicher an ihre Taille, ein Ansturm von  
Gefühlen überrumpelte ihn. Seine Sinne waren noch nie so geschärft  
wenn er einen Partner berührte. Normalerweise konnte er seine  
Sexualpartner ohne mühen verführen und wurde nicht von den  
erotischen Reaktionen abgelenkt.

Doch nicht bei ihr, er saute jede Regung auf, jedes seufzen und  
kleine zucken speicherte er. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf sie.  
Er sah, hörte, spürte nur Chloe.

Als seine Hände von ihrer Taille aufwärts tasteten und ihren  
Rippenbogen unter dem Shirt streifen, hielt sie den Atem an. Er sah ihre  
Reaktion und stoppte kurz „ Wenn ich aufhören soll…“ „Nein, nicht!  
Lucifer .. bitte.“ Ihre Augen wurden voller Lust verschleiert, ihre Hände  
schlangen sich um seinen Hals und zogen ihn näher.

Also führte er seine Erkundung fort. Seine langen Finger kämpften sich  
durch die Spitze ihres BH’s und trizten ihre Knospen, welche sich zur  
Antwort ihm freudig entgegen stellten. Ihr brüchiges, leises Aufseufzten war  
ihm Bestätigung genug begieriger zu werden. Seine Hände komplett auf Ihren  
Vorbau legend, beugte er sich zu ihrem Hals vor und nippte ihre pulsierende  
Haut. „Lucifer!“ stöhnte sie und er führte seinen Akt fort. Er ließ seine Spuren  
auf ihrer Hülle. Leckte, biss und küsste ihren Puls in die Höhe.

Mittlerweile hatte er ihr Sitzfleisch gefunden und gab diesem einen kräftigen  
Griff. Sie schreckte auf und klammert sich etwas an ihm, ihrer beiden Blicke  
fanden sich und er wusste sie wollte ihn so sehr wie er sie auch. Also küsste  
er sie, nicht wie man meinen sollte zärtlich, nein! Er verschlang sie gar, setzte  
all einen Hunger in diesen Kuss, biss in ihre Unterlippe, so dass sie einen lauten  
Ton von sich gab und um schlang ohne Zögern ihre Zunge mit der seinen.

Ihre Oberschenkel verkrampften sich an ihm und quetschen ihn, er kniff in ihr  
Gesäß und leckte ihre Mundhöhle ungezügelt. Chloe wusste nicht was ihr geschieht.  
Sie war so in dem Kuss ( wenn man es so nennen konnte ) gefangen, dass sie erst  
zu spät merkte wie sie plötzlich unter ihm lag.

Er drängelte sich zwischen ihre Beine und rieb ihrer beiden Mitte zusammen.  
Der Ton der ihm dabei verließ, hatte etwas Animalisches an sich, ein knurren.

Sein überfall an ihre Haut setzte sich an ihrem Dekolletee fort, mit seinen Zähnen  
streifte er bis zum saum ihrer Bluse und als er kräftig daran zog, rissen ihre Knöpfe los.  
Lust und verlangen stieg in beiden hoch. Sie wusste sie war mittlerweile so feucht wie  
nach einem Bad, er war so hart wie Stahl. Nun wollte auch sie eifrig sein und schob ihn  
leicht von sich, sein verwirrter/enttäuschter Blick verwandelte sich schnell wieder in den  
lustvollen von zuvor, als sie ihn durch seine Anzughose streichelte.

Sie öffnete eben diese und ließ ihre Hand in den Stoff wandern um ihn zu ergreifen.  
„Chloe…“ seufzte nun auch er. Sie war so stolz ihm auch einen erregten Ton heraus zu  
kitzeln, das sie fast vergaß Ihn zu erfüllen.


	8. Vorspiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es geht heiß her, fast schon heißer als in der Hölle.

Ihre Hände wanden sich um seinen Schaft und entlockten ihm eine Symphonie  
an Seufzern, stöhnen und grollen. Sie genoss die macht die sie über diesen  
großen starken Mann mit nur einer Hand hatte. Er war ihr vollkommen ergeben.  
Als sie ihren Blick von seinem langen Phallus nahm und seinen glorreichen Köper  
hochwanderte, ließ sie sich von eben diesem faszinieren. Selbst bekleidet war er  
wunder schön, doch jetzt mit den zerzausten Haaren, dem halb offenem Hemd  
und seinem Glied aus der Hose ragend.

Sie konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, göttlich, himmlisch, rauschte durch ihren Kopf.  
Doch wenn sie es sagen würde, müsste sie sich auf eine seiner Schimpftiraden  
gefasst machen. Er war der Grenze nah, kurz davor über die Schwelle zu springen,  
alles nur wegen den heißen blicken die seinen Körper begutachteten. Er hatte es sich  
so lange von ihr gewünscht, das endlich an diesem Punkt zu stehen (Pun intended )  
ihn fast überrumpele.

Kurz bevor er es nicht mehr aushalten konnte stoppte er sie, er nahm ihr Hände von  
seinem Phallus und küsste ihre Knöchel liebevoll „Darling, lass es uns nicht überstürzen.  
Ich möchte jede Sekunde genießen.“ Sie fühlte den Stoße ihrer eigenen Erregung und  
fing an zu zitterten. Ihre Hände griffen nach seinem Gesicht um ihn an sich zu ziehen.  
Er ging ihrer Forderung nach und küsste sie wieder hungrig.

Der Kampf um Dominanz ging eine Weile so weiter, bis Lucifer genug hatte und sich  
wieder an ihren Körper labte. Bis er an ihrem Hosenbund angelangte, vorsichtig öffnete  
er ihre Jeans und zog sie von ihren Hüften. Seinen Atem ließ er über ihre bekleidete  
Vulva streifen. Sie stöhnte und griff nach seinem Haar. Er schaute auf und genoss den  
Moment und ihren Mimik.

„Liebes, wenn du weiter so liebliche Klänge von dir gibst, werde ich mich nicht zügeln.“  
Daraufhin weichte ihre Lust den Stoff um ihre Körpermitte ein. Er knurrte lustvoll auf  
und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihr. Ihren Duft, Geschmack und Textur auf konsumierend  
genoss er sie wie einen guten Bourbon. Ihre Reife war genau nach seinem Geschmack,  
so wie alles an ihr. „Lu..ci..fer…“ Stöhnte sie. Er zerriss ihr Höschen mit seinen Zähnen  
und ohne dem Kleidungsstück nachtrauen zu können vernaschte er sie weiter.

Später, das wussten sie beide, würde sie ihm DEN blick zu werfen, er würde ihr anbieten  
eine neue für sie zu kaufen und sie würde das Angebt mit einem Augenrollen ablehnen.  
Aber jetzt, jetzt waren sie beide zu sehr mit einander beschäftigt um sich um Kleidung  
zu sorgen. Das einzige was durch ihre Köpfe zum Thema Kleidung ging, war das zu viel  
davon zwischen ihnen war.

Also wollte Lucifer dieses Debakel umgehen und entfernte alles bis auf seine Boxershorts,  
auch half er Chloe beim Entkleiden. Als sie beide in völliger Nacktheit aneinander gepresst  
auf der Couch waren, legte er seine Stirn an ihre. Mit geschlossenen Augen kostete er die  
Nähe zu ihr aus.

Er war endlich hier, wo er immer sein wollte, er war angekommen „ ..endlich bin ich zuhause…“  
flüsterte er, doch sie hatte es gehört. Ihre Hände legten sich an seine Wangen, sanft strichen  
ihre rauen Finger über seinen drei-Tage-Bart. Er öffnete seine Augen und erwiderte ihren  
Blickkontakt. „Lucifer…“ „Chloe…“ Sie küssten sich wieder und dieses Mal gab er ihr all seine  
Zuneigung, seine… seine Liebe und alles was er war. So zärtlich hatte er noch nie geküsst.


	9. Höhepunkt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wenn Lucifer zum Höhepunkt seine Federn fallen lässt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zum besseren Verständnis, ich gehe hier von den Ereignissen vor der dritten Staffel aus.
> 
> SPOILER!!! (Als bevor er seine Flügel wieder bekam.)

Die plötzliche Intimität des Kusses machte in leichte Angst. Er hatte bereits zugegeben  
sich zu Hause zu fühlen und nun auch noch dieser überaus romanische Moment, plus Kuss.

Es wurde ihm fast zu viel aber Chloe‘s erregter Zustand gab ihm Zuversicht, Erotik war  
ein Gebiet in dem er sich auskannte. Auch wenn sie ihm viele neue Emotionen und  
Reaktionen entlockte, war Sex noch immer etwas worin er gut war. Nein, nicht nur gut,  
überirdisch. Ihr verlangen spürte er feucht und warm an seinen Lenden. Sie fing an sich  
unter ihm zu bewegen und ungeduldig zu werden. Die Friktion holte ihn aus seiner  
Gedankenwelt und ließ ihn auf stöhnen. Sie hatte ihre Beine um ihn geschlungen und  
drückte ihre Fersen so in sein stieß, das er keine andere Wahl hatte als sie zu spüren.

Schneller als Chloe realisierte war auch er ohne Bekleidung. Er strief ihren Eingang, so  
leicht als wäre die Berührung nicht da und doch genug um nach mehr zu verlangen.  
Was sie auch tat. „Lucifer, bitte. Spiel nicht mit mir!“ Sein schelmisches Grinsen würde  
sie normalerweise mit der Bitte ernst zu bleiben abwimmeln, aber unter den Gegebenheiten  
wirkte es gerade zu perfekt. Also küsste sie ihn.

Erst war er überrascht, hatte er doch mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet. Doch  
beschweren würde er sich nicht. „Wow, Detektiv! Den Teufel hat noch keiner Verführt.“  
Darauf konnte sie nicht anders als ihre Augen zu rollen.

Selbst jetzt wollte er von der Masche, er sei der Teufel, nicht ablassen. „Ja, ja  
Konzentrier dich“ Sagte sie und drückte ihn mit ihren Hacken gegen sich selbst.  
Gleichzeitig hatte sie ihre Hand um ihn gelegt und half ihn den Weg durch ihre engen  
Wände zu fingen. Er stöhnte gebrochen auf und sah sie aus verschleierten Augen an.

Langsam, Millimeter für Millimeter versank er in ihrer wohligen Hitze. Sie beide spürten  
den jeweils anderen Pulsieren.

Haut an Haut. Fleisch an Fleisch. Er und Sie. Lucifer in Chloe.

Noch nie hatte er es so intensiv gefühlt. Noch nie war er so bewusst in jemanden  
eingedrungen. Es grenzte an Wahnsinn wie viel Disziplin es ihm abverlangte nicht  
sofort zu kommen. Nach dem Chloe sich an das Gefühl gedehnt zu werden, gewöhnt  
hatte, flüsterte sie: „Wow, Lucifer.. noch nie.. noch nie war ich so ausgefüllt..“ Doch  
als sie in sein Gesicht schaute, wusste sie dass, das noch nicht alles war. Ein Blick  
zwischen sie beide, bestätigte ihre Vermutung. Er war nur zur Hälfte in ihr.

Ohne weitere Vorahnung stieß er ihn sie und versank komplett. Er ließ ihr auch hier  
wieder etwas Zeit um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Und küsste während dessen ihren halt  
und ihre Schulter. Fast als wurde er sich entschuldigen.

Als Chloe sich unter ihm an fing zu winden und ihre Hände in seinen Haaren vergrub,  
bewegte auch es ich langsam in ihr. Erst vorsichtig und sanft, doch nach kurzer Zeit  
wurden seine Stöße immer fester und punktueller. Er traf immer wieder diese eine stelle,  
von der Chloe bis heute glaubte, sie besäße den G-Punkt nicht.

Ihr stöhnen wurde lauter und flehender, immer wieder verlangte sie nach mehr und er  
gab ihr was sie wollte. Sei es fester, oder härter, oder langsamer und sanfter. Was immer  
Sie wollen würde, er wollte es ihr geben.

Als sie beide ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen fiebern, krallt Chloe ihre Finger in seinen Rücken,  
die Realisation kam erst als sie Blut sah. Es lief an seinen Rippen entlang und tropfte auf sie.  
Er schien es nicht zu merken, bis er den alarmierten Ausdruck in ihnen Augen sah. Im  
selben Moment ejakulierte er.

Plötzlich riss ihn etwas schimmerndes in seinem peripheren Suchfeld aus der Ektase.  
Chloe sah ihn überwältigt an. Ihre Augen weit aufgerissen. Fast als wäre sie in einer starre,  
sie bewegte sich nicht „Chloe?! Hey? Liebes.. was ist?“ er zog sich aus ihr raus und wollte  
aufstehen, als er zur Seite stolperte. Eine weiße glänzende Feder fiel zwischen ihnen zu Boden.  
Langsam, Zeit verstrich wie zäher Kaugummi bis die Feder den Boden erreicht.

Nun waren auch seine Augen weit aufgerissen. Erschrocken stammelte er „ ich.. ich kann das  
erklären.. Chloe.. ich“ doch sie schien ihn nicht zu hören…


	10. Chloes Erkenntnis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gott, Engel, Teufel. Die Bibel..  
Es ist alles wahr

In ihr waren so viele wirre Gedanken. Gott, Engel, Teufel. Die Bibel..  
Es ist alles wahr. Chloe konnte es nicht fassen. Sie brauchte Luft! Jetzt!  
Sie stieß Lucifer von sich und wickelte eine der Wolldecken um sich, in  
Windeseile war sie draußen und versuche zu Atmen. Er ist der Teufel.

Sie hatte soeben mit Satan Beischlaf verübt. War es eine Sünde? Würde  
sie in die Hölle kommen? Aber Lucifer war nicht Böse.. Sie kannte ihn,  
oder? Konnte sie wirklich behauten das Sie, ein einfacher Mensch, Ihn,  
den Leibhaftigen, wirklich kannte? Doch was war mit all der Zeit die sie  
mit ihm verbracht hatte? Die vielen Verbrechen die sie zusammen  
aufgeklärt hatten? Doch was waren schon einige Tage, Monate oder Jahre  
für Ihn? Oder sogar ein Menschenleben? Nicht mehr als eine kurze  
Sequentes in seinem langen unsterblichem Leben…

Unsterblich! Er war nicht unsterblich, jedenfalls wenn das Blut aus der  
Schusswunde von damals echt war. Doch auch die Brandwunde und so  
vieles mehr war Beweis das er nicht unsterblich sein konnte.. Vorsichtig  
drehte sie sich wieder zur Tür und öffnete diese langsam. Er saß auf der  
Couch, bekleidet und den Kopf in den Händen. Seine Weißen schwingen  
hingen um ihn herum. Himmlisches Licht ging von ihnen aus, doch Chloe  
musste etwas testen. Als sie den Raum wieder betrat sah sie wie er sich  
anspannte, sich jedoch keinen Millimeter weiter bewegte.

Langsam machte sie sich Richtung Küche auf, ihn nie aus den Augen  
lassend griff sie nach einem Messer aus dem Messerblock. Bei dem  
schleißendem Geräusch schrak er deutlich auf. Chloe war sich sicher,  
er würde sich nicht wehren, also ging sie auf ihn zu. Die Decke fest um  
sich geschlungen und ein Messer in der Hand.

Als sie direkt vor ihn stand hob sie seine linke Hand von seinem Gesicht  
und legte das Messer mit der schneide auf seine Handfläche. Er blickte  
nicht auf und deutete keinen Wiederstand an, also zog sie die Klinge  
langsam über seine Hand und er blutete. Der Schnitt war nicht tief oder  
gefährlich. Doch es floss unmissverständlich Lucifers Blut aus der Wunde.  
„Ich dachte der Teufel sei unverwundbar.“ Sprach sie leise. Daraufhin blickte  
er auf mit einer verwirrten Mimik fragte er „ Hast du keine Angst vor mir?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich weiß das du dich mir nicht widersetzt und mich  
nicht angreifen würdest.“ Sie legte das Messer auf den Couchtisch und  
Starrte auf seine Hand. Die Blutung hatte bereits gestoppt, aber nichts was  
nicht auch bei ihr so funktionieren würde.

„Ich denke ich brauche etwas Zeit, du solltest gehen“ Sie wand sich von ihm  
ab und sammelte ihre Kleidung auf. „Natürlich, Detektiv. Wenn du soweit bist,  
stehe ich für Fragen zu Stelle.“ Als ging er.

Nach dem er die Wohnung verlassen hatte griff Chloe nach dem Messer und  
nahm das Blut als Probe auf. Schnell sprang sie in ihre Kleidung und in ihren  
Combi. Während der Fahrt rief sie auch bereits Ella an. „Heeeeey Chloee!!“  
rief die Forensiken in das gerät. Da der Detektiv das Telefon auf Lautsprecher  
gestellt hatte war es sogar noch lauter. „Ja guten Abende dir, Ella. Ich brauche  
deine Hilfe bei ein paar DNA Tests. Wir treffen uns in 10 beim Revier!“ und  
damit legte die auch auf.

Auf dem Polizeirevier angekommen huschte Chloe schnell in das Forensik Labor.  
Da Ella noch nicht da war, baute sie schon mal die Geräte auf. Nach weiteren 5  
Minuten warten tauchte auch die Laborratte auf. Schnell und mit geschulten Blick  
Baute sie die Gerätschaften richtig auf. „Also, was ist der Notfall?“ Chloe reichte ihr  
die Blutprobe „kannst du bitte überprüfen ob etwas ungewöhnliches mit dem Blut ist?“  
Ella nickte und machte sich ans Werk. Während sie durch ein Mikroskop schaute  
fragte sie „ Wie meinst du eigentlich, ‚Was ungewöhnliches‘? So wie Tier DNA? Oder  
irgendeine Krankheit?“ „Nein. Etwas nicht menschliches, was Übernatürliches!“  
Ella sah sie irritiert über der Wissenschaftlichen Lupe an. „Dein ernst?“ „Ja.“ ….  
„Ok, ich schau mal was ich finden kann“ Und so überprüfte Ella das Blut auf  
mehrere Arten, ob es nicht menschlich ist.

Nach mehreren Stunden, in denen Chloe auf einem Drehstuhl eingeschlafen war,  
sprang Ella plötzlich auf. „ Chloe?.. Von wo hast du das Blut?“ Sie zögerte, sollte  
sie Ella die Wahrheit erzählen? Nein sie würde nur lachen und es mit einer Erklärung  
wie es sei ein Trick gewesen, abtuen. „Äh ich hab’s gefunden?“ Ella zog eine  
Augenbraue hoch und machte dieses ‚Dein Ernst‘ Gesicht. Chloe zuckte nur mit den  
Schultern. „Also woher auch immer dieses But stammt, es ist nicht menschlich oder das  
eines Tieres. Also soweit ich das richtig erfassen kann, gab es nie etwas Vergleichbares  
auf der Erden.“

„Also… nicht menschlich?“ Kopfschütteln war ihre Antwort, Chloe sah sie erschrocken an.


	11. Besuch bei Dr. Linda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kann der Teufel wirklich lieben?

-Lucifer-  
„Ich denke ich brauche etwas Zeit, du solltest gehen“ Sie wand sich von ihm ab  
und sammelte ihre Kleidung auf. „Natürlich, Detektiv. Wenn du soweit bist, stehe  
ich für Fragen zu Stelle.“

Als ging er, spürte er die Enttäuschung. Er war froh das es nur seine Flügel waren  
und nicht sein anders Gesicht. Apropos… seit wann hatte er seine Flügel wieder?  
Was sollte das bedeuten? Hatte sein Vater wieder etwas ausgeheckt?

Die Fahrt nach Hause war verschwommen und bis er das erste Glas mit Whiskey  
trank wusste er nicht ob er tatsächlich zum Lux gefahren war. Sein Penthaus war still  
und vom sonstigem Leben und Partys frei. Er verstärkte seinen Griff um den Behälter,  
das daraus resultierende knirschen, fiel ihm nicht auf. Bis das Glas zerbarstet und  
die Splitter in alle Richtungen flog. Natürlich schnitt er sich nicht, der Detektiv war weit  
genug entfernt und genau das tat ihm umso mehr weh.

Er würde es nicht zu geben, aber das sie so weit weg war und ihn abgewiesen hatte,  
tat ihm sehr weh. Lucifer ließ den zerbrochenen Rest des Glases fallen und wand sich  
zum Bad um. Dort angekommen ließ er seine Schwingen entfalten und fragte sich wie  
genau er sie wieder loswürde.

Doch was wenn ihn nicht nur seine Flügel wieder gegeben wurden? Was wenn ihm seine Höllengestalt auch noch genommen wurde? Das wäre wieder ganz und gar der Style  
seines Vaters. Ihm seine Identität zu nehmen und die Rolle des Engels Samael ihm  
aufzwingen. Wahrscheinlich wieder ein Teil seines *Großen Plan*.

Er konzentrierte sich und starrte sein Spiegelbild an, doch der gewünschte Effekt blieb  
aus. Weder färben sich seine Augen zu den Flammen der Hölle, noch wand sich seine  
Haut zu offenem rotem Fleisch.

„aber wie?“ entsetzt sah er auf seine makellosen Hände. Lucifer war nicht mehr Lucifer.  
Er war nun Samael, der Lichtbringer. Wut und entsetzen machten sich in ihm breit. Er  
fühlte sich verraten und allein. Erst musste er die schmerzen des Falles und dessen  
optische Konsequenzen Millennia über Millennia ertragen? Um dann in dem Moment, wo  
er sich endlich zu Hause fühlte alles zu verlieren und zurück zu seinem alten Ich zu kommen?

Nein das konnte er ihm nicht antuen! Nicht ihm! Er war der Teufel! Auch wenn er nun nicht  
mehr so aussah und sich nicht in der Hölle aufhielt.

„Ich muss zu Dr. Linda!“ Also fuhr er mitten in der Nacht zu ihr nach Haus und drückte die  
Klingel wie im Wahn. Als die Therapeutin die Tür öffnete, stand sie nur im Morgenmantel da  
und rieb sich die Augen „Lucifer? Es ist 0 Uhr! Was willst du hier?“ „Doktor! Ich muss mit  
dir sprechen! Sofort! Das ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit!“ „Hm, Lucifer? Kann es sein das du  
gerade etwas übertreibst?“ „Linda! Ich meine das ernst“ als ob um sein Argument zu  
unterstreichen, sprangen seine Flügel ans Licht und untermalten seine Aussage. Lindas Augen wurden so groß das er dachte, sie würden ihr ausfallen.

„Komm, schnell rein. Das muss keiner sehen!“ Sie war zwar noch im Schock,  
jedoch wenn man der Psychiater des Teufels war, ist das nichts Neues. Also setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer und er zog seine Flüge wieder ein.

„Also, warum bist du hier?“ Und so erzählte Lucifer von seinem Erlebnis mit dem Detektiv  
und ihrer Reaktion, seinen Gedanken und der logischen Schlussfolgerung, dass definitiv,  
sein Vater dahinter steckte. „Ich denke nicht dass dein Vater, also Gott, wirklich deine  
Gestallt geändert hat. Ich denke es ist deine Selbstwahrnehmung die dich verändert hat.  
Dank Chloe siehst du dich nicht mehr nur als den Teufel. Du fühlst. Und zwar das  
himmlischste Gefühl das es gibt.“ „Was? Also Doktor, ich zweifle langsam wirklich an deinen  
Fähigkeiten. Selbstwahrnehmung? Ha! Mein Vater ist allmächtig und all wissend. Zu denken  
er hätte seine Hände nicht mit in Spiel..“ sie unter brach ihn „ Lucifer! Du liebst Chloe! Und  
deshalb hast du deine Flügel zurück!“

Er sah sie an und dachte kurz über ihre Aussage nach. Liebe? Kann der Teufel wirklich lieben?


	12. In den Köpfen der Betroffenen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wenn wir uns mal die Gedankengänge näher angucken.

„ Aber Doktor! Ich meine.. Liebe?“ „Ja Lucifer, Liebe! Ein überaus menschliches Gefühl, das“  
Und da unterbrach er sie verächtlich schnaubend „ Ja genau! Menschlich! Eben das bin ich  
nicht! Ich bin der Teufel! Der leibhaftige! Ich fühle keine mickrigen menschlichen Gefühle und  
vor allem nicht –Liebe“ Er sprach das Wort voller Empörung aus. Linda musste sich zurück  
halten um professionell zu bleiben. „Lucifer.. nach all unseren Sitzungen und den Gesprächen,  
kann ich dir eins sagen. Du bist einer meiner Patienten, die sehr wohl menschliche Gefühle  
erleben. Viele meiner Patienten sind gar apathisch. Also schätze sich doch glücklich all diese  
Gefühle zu haben. Hm?“

Er sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und Sie wusste bereits dass er wieder mal ihre  
Analyse für sich verdrehen würde. Also ließ sie den Blick erschöpft fallen und stand auf. „Lucifer,  
so sehr mich deine Anwesenheit freut, ich bitte dich nun zu gehen. Wir haben 2 Uhr in der Früh  
und ich muss später noch zur Arbeit“ „ Ja du hast recht Doktor, es wird Zeit das ich mich zurück-  
ziehe.“ Und damit sprangen seine Flügel aus seinem Rücken und innerhalb weniger Sekunden  
war er verschwunden. Linda schaue ich noch kurz in ihrem Wohnzimmer um und zuckte dann mit  
der Schulter.

Als Lucifer wieder zuhause war, ließ er sich auf seine braune Leder Couch fallen. Liebe.. Dachte  
er, liebe war etwas für schwache sterbliche. Für Menschen aber nicht für etwas Erhabenes oder  
himmlisches. Er war ein Gottverdammter Engel. Wortwörtlich… Doch wenn er an Chloe dachte  
war es mit ihm so als würde der reine körperliche Akt ihr nicht gerecht. Als wäre ihr mehr bestimmt  
als nur eine Nach mit dem Teufel. Obwohl sich jeder andere darüber glücklich schätzen sollte.

Lucifer war sich sicher das nach einigen Flachen Whiskey das ganze schon anders aussähe. Also  
nahm er sich mehrere aus dem Regal und setzte sich vor seinen Kamin. Suchte sich ein gutes Buch  
und fing an zu lesen und zu trinken. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und als er aufblickte war es draußen  
bereits helllichter Tag. Er fragte sich ob es auch heute wieder gilt einen Mordfall auf zu klären. Er sah  
auf sein Handy und fand keine Benachrichtigung von ihr vor. Konnte er sich ja auch denken nach  
allem was gestern war. Chloe würde sich eine ganze Weile wohl nicht mehr melde, zumindest bis  
sie sich und alle Informationen im Einklang gebracht hatte.

Er war sich nicht sicher was er von nun an tun sollte. Mit dem Detektiv auf Verbrecherjagd? – fällt  
vorerst aus! Sex Partys und Drogen? – Danach war ihm irgendwie nicht zumute. Kurioserweise  
wollte er nichts tun was den Detektiv unzugänglich stimmen würde. Also was blieb ihm? Lesen?  
Er hatte schon so vieles gelesen und konnte nicht den Rest seiner Tage mit lesen verbringen.. Er  
Brauchte ein neues Hobby!

Im Gegenzug sah es bei Chloe ganz anders aus. Sie war bis zum Hals in Arbeit. Neben dem Beweise  
für Mordfälle finden und dem Großziehen eines 10Jährigen Mädchens, musste sie nun auch noch Indizien  
für das was gestern geschehen ist finden. Als nicht der Sex! Nein der hat sich sehr real angefühlt. Nein, für  
das was Lucifer wirklich war.

Nachdem Ella die Blutprobe als nicht menschlich identifizieren konnte, saß sie ihr ständig im Nacken.  
Sie wollte wissen woher Chloe das Blut hatte, aber das war nicht ihr Geheimnis zu erzählen. Obwohl,  
war es überhaupt ein? Er prahlte ja schließlich ständig mit seinem Titel als der Prinz der Lügen. Auch  
wenn er im gleichen Atemzug behauptet nie zu lügen.

Ja Lucifer war Widersprüche an sich, sollte sich jedoch herausstellen das er tatsächlich Satan ist, würde  
sich so einiges erklären. Zum Beispiel die Reaktionen einiger der Kriminellen oder seine super Stärke.  
Doch wie sollte sie das alles glauben? Gott! Engel! Der Teufel? Das alles konnte nicht wahr sein! Nicht  
nach dem was mit Ihrem Vater war. Doch wie sollte sie sich erklären das er nach dem Malcom Lucifer  
erschossen hatte, wieder auf stand und sie noch retten konnte?

Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein. Wenn Lucifer, Lucifer ist. Dann ist Maze ein echter Dämon… Aus der Hölle.  
Und Amenadiel ist ein Engel… Vielleicht sollte sie auch mal zu einer Therapeutin gehen, am besten sie  
Geht zu Doktor Linda Martin. Schließlich ist sie bereits mit derartigem vertraut – Moment! Hieß dass, das  
Linda Bescheid wusste? Sie wusste das Maze ein Dämon und Lucifer der Teufel ist?

Chloe wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte, ob auch Ella und Dan Bescheid wussten? War alles eine  
große Verschwörung um zu sehen wann sie sich dem Teufel hingab? Nein das konnte sie sich nicht  
vorstellen. Nicht bei Ella und Dan, und auch nicht bei Lucifer oder Maze. Sie waren ihre Freunde, nicht  
mal Linda, auch wenn sie ehr entfernt befreundet waren. Chloe hatte sich entschlossen auch mal des  
Teufels Therapeutin auf zu suchen und ließ Ella im Präsidium allein stehen.

Ella machte sich schon so ihre Gedanken. Wo kam das Blut her? Warum hatte Chloe solches Blut dabei  
Und warum war sie so abwesend? Der einzige den sie fragen konnte war Lucifer, meist war er schließlich  
An Chloe‘s Mieseren schuld. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Lux während Chloe zu Linda fuhr.  
Beide waren sich sicher an den jeweils anvisierten Orten Antworten zu finden.


	13. In den Köpfen der Betroffenen Teil2?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wir sehen uns an wie die Frauen um Lucifer mit der Wahrheit umgehen.

Linda machte sich gerade zu ihrer Pause auf, als Chloe in ihr Büro gestürmt kam. Dank Lindas  
therapeutischen Fähigkeiten, konnte sie schnell ausmachen warum Chloe so in Eile war. Außer-  
dem hat der Grund ihr letzte nach einen Besuch abgestattet. „Also Chloe, was kann ich für dich  
tun?“, „Uh, wolltest du gerade eine Pause machen?“ Chloe druckste herum und wollte bereits  
wieder gehen. „Ach was, setzt dich. Ich kann mir denken das dir etwas auf dem Herzen liegt.“

Chloe legte ihren Gedanken Wirrwarr für Linda offen und diese versuchte mit ihr zusammen  
den Faden auf zurollen. „Also wusstest du es?“ , „Ja, aber ich habe auch so meine Zeit gebraucht  
das zu verdauen. Ich meine man erfährt nicht jeden Tag das man mit dem Teufel geschl…“ Linda  
räusperte sich „also seine Therapeutin ist.“ Chloe wusste ohne zu fragen was Linda nicht gesagt  
hatte. Natürlich hatte er auch mit ihr geschlafen. Sie sollte anfangen sich zu fragen mit wem nicht.  
Die Liste ist wohl kürzer.

Sie redeten mehrere Stunden über Lucifers Zustand und Chloe merkte langsam wie Realität und  
Vorstellung sich einigen konnten um zu koexistieren. Währenddessen ging das Geräusch des sich  
öffnenden Fahrstuhls durch das leere Apartment von Lucifer. Ella sah sich um und konnte bis auf  
die vielen leeren Whiskey Flaschen, keine Spur von dem exzentrischen Nachtclubbesitzer finden.

Eine Spur von besagten Flaschen zog sich von dem Klavier bis in einen hinteren Raum, den Ella  
bis heute noch nicht gesehen hatte. Sie folgte der Spur aus Flaschen und sah Lucifer schlafend  
auf einem Ledersessel sitzen. Shakespeare’s Romeo und Julia offen auf seinem Schoß. Sie beugte  
sich über ihn um zu lesen bei welcher Szene er war. Julia entschied sich gerade dafür an Romeos  
Seite tatsächlich zu sterben. Doch die Art wie es geschrieben war, ließ auf eine sehr frühe Ausgabe  
schätzen. Es hatte schon einige vergilbte stellen und Eselsohren.

Ella begutachtete Lucifer, er schlief und seine Gesichtszüge waren entspannt, doch man sah das  
ihn etwas zerknirschte. Sie stupste ihn mit ihrem Knie an. Doch erregte sich nicht, also tätschelte  
sie seine Schulter. Doch auch hier keine Regung. „Lucifer.. oh Lucifer! Wach auf.“ Doch er wachte  
nicht auf. Ella schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf und Lucifer schreckte auf. Natürlich tat es ihm nicht  
weh, aber wach wurde er dadurch trotzdem.

„Miss Lopez, Sie hier?“ Fragte er verschlafen. Ella verdrehte ihre Augen „Jaha, ich hier. Und du  
erklärst mir mal was da los ist. Was ist mit Chloe und woher kam das Blut? Seid ihr beide wieder  
in was verwickelt?“ Ella merkte schnell dass sich Lucifers freudige Stimmung in etwas düsteres  
umwandelte als sie Chloe ansprach. Also wusste sie auch sofort, dass da was dran war.

Lucifer setzte schwer, konnte er ihr vertrauen? Konnte er ihr die ganze Wahrheit sagen? Er war  
sich nicht sicher ob die liebe Miss Lopez die Wahrheit vertragen konnte. Also wand er sich von ihr  
ab und trottete zur Bar. Ella wusste sofort was er vorhatte „ Nein, nein Mein Lieber. Erst antwortest  
du mir!“ Lucifer hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie fragend an. Dieser mickrige Mensch legte sich  
unbewusst mit dem Teufel an und stand ihren Mann, äh Frau. Lucifer konnte bei dem Gedanken  
nur schmunzeln. Doch auch sie war ihm ans Herz gewachsen, nicht nur wegen den Worten seiner  
Schwester, nein auch weil Miss Lopez eine unwiderstehliche Art hatte und wäre da nicht der Detektiv,  
nah wer weiß.

„Lucifer! Rede!“ sie stelle sich ihm in den Weg und sah ihn bedrohlich an. Also gab er sich erschöpft  
geschlagen von all den verlangenden Frauen um ihn. Erst der Detektiv, dann der Doktor und nun  
auch noch Miss Lopez. Er erzählte ihr von Gott und der Hölle, das er der Teufel und Mazikeen ein  
Damon ist und von Amendier, dem Engel. Sie sah ihn dabei verständnisvoll an und hörte zu. Als er  
fertig war schüttelte sie lächelnd den Kopf: „Ach Lucifer, niemals aus der Rolle fallend, aber jetzt mal  
ehrlich. Was ist los?“ Wütend sah er auf sie herab, doch er wusste, dass sein Teufels Gesicht nicht  
erscheinen würde. „Ach, selbstverständlich brauchen Sie beweise, Miss Lopez! Sie sind schließlich  
eine Forensiken.“, Sagte er während er sich sein Sakko abstreifte. Ella sah ihn verwirrt dabei zu und  
nickte „Ja, Beweise sind immer gut, aber Lucifer, ich mein wie willst du mir einen Beweis für deine  
Fantasien liefern?“ Sich schmunzelte und auch er lachte verächtlich auf. Wie naiv sie doch alle waren.

Als seine Flügel empor sprangen, war Ella so erschrocken, dass sie ein Wort heraus bekam und nur  
von seinem teuflischem Grinsen zu den strahlenden Flügel blickte.  
Er war der Teufel! Lucifer ist der Teufel! War alles was ihr durch den Kopf ging.  
Er sah sie mitleidig an und wusste was als nächstes passieren würde. Sie würd vor ihm davon laufen  
oder ihn anschreien. Er schloss seine Augen, er wollte nicht mit ansehen wie die fröhlich Ella Lopez ihn  
verächtlich von sich stoßen würde.

„Es war dein Blut?!“, es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage und ließ keinen Platz für Einwände.  
„Ich habe das Blut des Teufels untersucht!“


	14. Er ist es!

Ella konnte es nicht fassen, der leicht verrückte Lucifer. Der der immer seine Hirngespinste  
der Teufel zu sein erzählte, war wirklich der Teufel! Sie sah ihn an und wanderte von seinem  
Körper zu seinen Flügeln bis zu seinem Gesicht. Ihr fiel auf das er die Augen zusammen  
gekniffen hatte.

„Lucifer?“ „Ja, Miss Lopez?“ Und sie fragte ihn. Sie frage ihn alles Erdenkliche zum Thema  
Himmel und was in der Bibel stand. Lucifer gab sein Bestes um wahrheitsgemäß zu antworten.

Im Gegenzug bei Chloe, nachdem Linda sie erleuchtet hatte sah sie alles etwas anders. Sie  
fühlte mit Lucifer. Einem missverstandenen, verstoßenden Sohn der nie die Zeit hatte erwachsen  
zu werden. Gestraft die gequellten Schreie der verstorbenen in alle Ewigkeit zu hören.

Zunächst wollte sie den Schlaf nachholen und sich um Trixie kümmern, danach würde sie Lucifer  
aufsuchen und sich für die Zurückweisung entschuldigen. Auch wenn er der Teufel ist, Chloe liebt  
ihn und würde sich nicht von den Vorstellungen anderer beeinflussen lassen. 

Nachdem sie ein Nickerchen gemacht hatte und Trixie zuhause mit Maze war, konnte sie sich auf  
den Weg zu ihm machen. Es war bereits später Nachmittag, fast Abend und sie wusste nicht ob das  
Lux heute voll ein Würde. Trotz allem wird sie ihm sagen was sie für ihn empfindet.

Sie ging noch duschen und zog sich etwas an das ihm mehr gefallen würde als die tägliche Jeans.  
Ein Kleid war too much. Also entschied sie sich für einen blauen mini und eine elegante schwarze  
Bluse. Hohe schuhe dürfen natürlich nicht fehlen, auch wenn sie wegen des Autofahrens bedenken  
hatte. Mit offenem, gewellten Haar und Smoky Eyes machte sie sich auf den Weg aus dem Haus.

„Woah! Mama!! Du siehst wunder schön aus!”, schrie Trixie während sie sich um ihr Bein schlang.  
Mit funkelnden Augen aufblickend, strahle sie ihre Mutter an. Auch Maze schien beeindruckt zu sein.   
„Oh, Decker. Also weißt du doch wie man sich macht!“ schmunzelte Maze. Chloe beachtete Ihren  
neckischen Ton nicht und freute sich nur über das Kompliment.

Sie verabschiedete sich für den Abend und machte sich zum Lux auf. Die Straßen waren zu dieser  
Zeit, und auch fast jeder anderen Zeit, überfüllt und Chloe stand im Stau. Um nicht nervöser zu werden  
Machte sie das Radio an und hörte Nachrichten. Jedoch schien nichts ihre Aufmerksamkeit ein zu nehmen. 

Am Lux angekommen fiel ihr sofort auf das die Lichter unten aus waren, es tummelten sich auch keine   
leicht bekleideten Damen und Herren am Eingang. Chloe tat in den leeren Nachtklub, kein Barkeeper,  
keine Tänzerinnen und keine Gäste nur Sie. Den Fahrstuhl öffnend wunderte sie sich, ob Lucifer wieder  
weg war? Oder sie ihn so sehr verletzt hatte, dass er nicht mal Party machen konnte? Sie hoffte weder  
noch. Der Fahrstuhl öffnete sich und sie erblickte ein dunkles leeres Apartment. Nur einige leere Flaschen  
lagen auf dem Boden. 

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch. Es waren stimmen, aus einem Raum u ihrer linken. Sie folgte den  
Stimmen Wirrwarr und kam einer sich hinter den Bücherregalen versteckenden Tür immer näher. Hier  
konnte sie fast das Gespräch belauschen. Es war definitiv Lucifer der Sprach. Und eine weibliche  
Stimme konnte sie auch ausmachen… Wer war nur mit Lucifer hier? Chloe entschloss sich einfach  
an die Tür zu klopfen und zu sehen was da los war. Also hob sie ihre Hand und legte zum Klopfen  
an. Doch die Tür kam ihr zuvor. 

Ella öffnete die Tür um eine verdutze Chloe vorzufinden. Sie hatte gerade das Gespräch mit Luzifer  
beendet um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Die beiden Frauen sahen sich verwirrt an, bis Ella sich  
errötet aus dem Staub machte. „Äh, Ja, Lucifer, Danke für deine Expertise zum Wein *zwinker* Ich  
werde mich dann zu dem Laden… Äh an der Ecke.. Äh ja aufmachen. Danke! Bye!” und damit rannte  
sie zum Aufzug. Ihr zwinkern war so offensichtlich unecht. Das Lucifer sich ein schmunzeln verkneifen  
musste, oder ehr wollte, man sah es ihm trotzdem an.


	15. Letzte Entscheidung!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie sie zusammen kamen und blieben.

Lucifer und Chloe standen sich Seite an Seite, während Ella verschwand. Es traute sich kaum etwas zu sagen und hoffte  
nur das Chloe ihn nicht vollkommen hasst. „Also, der leibhaftige, eh?“ Chloe sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel mit einem  
schelmischem schmunzeln an und Lucifer musste sich zurückhalten nicht beleidigt zu sein. Schließlich stellte sie seine  
Wahrhaftigkeit an. „Ja.“ Sagte er nur ohne eine Mine zu verziehen. 

Chloe drehte sich zu ihm und deutete Richtung Sofa. Er folgte ihr, das würde er immer, solange sie es zuließ. „Um, Lucifer,  
Samael, Beelzebub, oder wie auch immer ich dich nennen soll.“ „Ah. Also Lucifer ist schon in Ordnung“ Die Atmosphäre war  
bedrückend, man konnte Lucifers Nervosität und Anspannung förmlich schmecken.

„Ok, Lucifer ich habe nachgedacht und mir auch dem Rat von Linder hinzugeholt und ich denke ich kann bis hierher deine  
Lage so weit erkennen. Nicht ganz begreifen, ich meine du bis eine du bis ein immerwährendes göttliches Wesen. Und du  
hast dir mich ausgesucht“ Sie lachte verächtlich auf „eine einfache sterbliche Polizistin? Wie könnte ich das auch begreifen?  
Zudem ist da auch noch die Sachen mit den Dämonen und anderen Engeln und der Hölle.“

Chloe schien sich in Verzweiflung zu reden. Lucifer griff nach ihren Händen, die sie auf Ihr Gesicht gelegt hatte und legte  
ihre rechte Hand auf sein Herz. Chloe schaute auf Ihre rechte Hand und versuchte zu begreifen was Lucifer damit bedeuten  
wollte. Sie sah in sein Gesicht auf und er trug das schönste und weichste lächeln das sie je in seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte.  
Ihr Blick wanderte erneut gen Hand *bumbum bumbum* Chloe konnte eindeutig das Gefühl eines schlagenden Herzens in  
Lucifers Brust aus machen. „Spürst du es? Mein Herz schlägt genauso wie das eines Menschen und meine Gefühle für dich  
sind auch genauso da wie mein Herzschlag.“

„Lucifer…“ „Chloe…“ Die beiden näherten sich langsam, Chloes Augenlieder lagen halb verschlossen, mit einem begierigem  
verschleiertem Blick. Doch auch Lucifer war nicht unbeeinträchtigt von der Situation. Chloe spürte das Lucifers Herzschlag  
unter ihrer Hand schneller und schneller wurde. Auch sein Griff um ihre Hand verstärkte sich leicht. Er war so nervös, dass  
sie es schon süß fand, doch gleichzeitig machte es ihn unglaublich sexy. Denn es war dieses mächtige unsterbliche Wesen,  
das durch ihre Anwesenheit, ihrem Tun, nervös wurde. Chloe fühlte sich in diesem Moment so begehrt und so attraktiv wie  
noch nie in ihrem Leben zuvor.

Kurz bevor sich ihrer beiden Münder trafen schlossen beide die Augen und dann, eine Explosion, so wie auch beim ersten  
Kuss. Doch auch anders, bedeutsamer. Dies war der erste Kuss, den sie teilten, nachdem Chloe wusste wer er war. 

Chloe würde nie verstehen wie viel Lucifer dieser Moment bedeutete, wie viel Angst er vor Zurückweisung ihrer seitens hatte  
und wie glücklich sie ihn machte. Zuerst war es nur ein leichtes Lippen auf einander drücken, doch schnell wurde es hitzig.  
Mit Zunge und beißen versuchte der jeweils andere, Dominanz zu erlangen, doch auch Zärtlichkeit und Vorsicht war gegeben.  
Lucifer drängte seinen Schmeckmuskel weit in ihren Mund und erlangte so die überhand. Gleichzeitig drückte er sie behutsam  
auf die Couch.

Chloe ließ ihre Hände über seine Schultern, Arme, Brust und Rücken wandern, während Lucifer zärtlich ihre Hüfte runter zu  
ihrem Oberschenkel streichelt, runter bis zur Kniekehle. An welcher er kurz hoch zog, um Ihr Bein anzuwinkeln und so  
zwischen ihren Schenkeln liegen zu können. Chloe stöhnte leicht auf, seine Han war aber noch lange nicht fertig, sie wanderte  
wieder hoch bis zu ihrem Po, um diesen kräftig zu packen und sich gleichzeitig an ihre feuchte Körpermitte zu drängen.  
Nun stöhnte auch Lucifer auf „Chloe, ich will es nicht gleich übertreiben, also sag bitte jetzt, wenn es dir doch zu schnell  
geht“ flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen und hielt kurz inne.

„Nein, ich denke wir haben lange genug gewartet“ ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So ja, das ist das Ende der Geschichte. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen und entschuldigt bitte, falls euch das Ende zu gehetzt vorkam. Ich hatte jetzt so lange eine Schreibblockade und wollte aber das noch zu enden bringen. Leider wird’s das auch erst mal gewesen seien, da ich momentan auf einen anderen Fandome abfahre.   
Bitte verzeiht mir und lasst gerne ein Kommi mit Meinung da 😊 -


End file.
